To get to work each morning, Luis takes a car 7.98 kilometers and a bike 4.18 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 45.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Luis's journey in total?
To find the total distance Luis travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on bike = total distance. ${7}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Luis travels 12.16 kilometers in total.